Final Conflict: Marvel V DC
by malewis
Summary: Transporting the worst villains in each reality to the other. The creators of the marvle and DC realities test there Stongest. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel or DC comic corporations.

Genre Action/Adventure, and Suspense

Crossover: Marvel and DC comics

Universes-

JLA Unlimited: (The series)

Small Ville: Superman's origins (The series)

Superman/Batman (Comics)

Static-shock (The series)

Teen Titans (The series)

Teen Titans/The Outsiders (Comics)

Amazing Spiderman: (The series)

Venom (Comics)

Exiles (Comics)

X-men Evolution: (The series)

New X-men (Comics)

Daredevil (Comics)

prelouge:

Trillions of years ago two all-powerful beings known as "The brothers" Created two alternate realities consisting of thousands of alternate universes, and Nether was aware of the other. One of "The brothers" created several beings to watch his reality. Some of them became self-aware and began to get involved in several universes; one of them was the "be yonder". A being of very strong cosmic energy, made a deal with Madam web, another creation of one of the brothers, to see which force was stronger in this reality, Good or evil. Several villains were chosen to Compete against a number of various heroes among them were Spiderman, storm, Captain America, and many others. After the long lasting battles, both hero and villain's memories were erased. Later the two "Brothers" became aware of each other and had a competition of their own. Pitting each realities hero's against each other. Once again their memories were erased afterwards. When one of "the Brothers" later found out what the be yonder had done decided to once again see which WAS stronger, his reality's good or the other brothers evil, His strongest evil or the others good. Transporting the worst villains in each reality to the other. After the hero's were sturdily defeated the brothers revived the dead and wounded and began to merge their realities for one final brawl. Taking advantage of the confusion the villains began to wage all out war against the hero's in a constantly shifting reality, All this under the watchful eye of "The Brothers".

Chapter 1: Metropolis: Luthor Corp.

Dr. Smythe looked down at the streets of Metropolis from the Luthor corp. office. He and kingpin along with several assassins on his pay-role moved into the building shortly after coming to this new world. It had been several months since him, the kingpin and all their accomplices had come.

Not to lose touch with his powerful and controlling way of life, the Kingpin started to create criminal connections in this new city. But when he realized that all attempts to get rid of those who apposed his new rule where often stopped by some sort of Superheroes, he quickly assuming it to be the work of either Spiderman or daredevil. He dispatched Elektra to locate and kill them.

When she returned she hadn't found the spider or daredevil, but she did find there were new heroes trying to save this city. They called themselves the Justice league of America. And they were becoming aware of the rise of organized crime in metropolis.

"What should we do?" said Smythe. He turned to the mammoth figure of Wilson Fisk. Telling by the look on his face, he wasn't pleased. " I want you to find out everything there is to know about those _Justice league_." He said. "The what league?" Said Smythe. Wilson Fisk, The kingpin of crime in the New York of his universe, had been doing all he could to find out why he wasn't making the as much he made in his old town. Metropolis was much bigger then New York. The profits he was earning were the same if not les then what he used to make.

After having Elektra rough up a few low lives, Fisk came up with a few names of resident hero's. The one most criminals were paranoid about was someone by the name of _Superman. _"This superman is part of the _justice league_ I mentioned." Fisk told Dr. Smythe. The doctor then rolled his wheel chair the system's computers to look up the name superman, to see if the previous owner of this towering skyscraper had anything on him.

The computers at Luthor corp. had almost all the information Fisk needed to know about superman, and several other members of this "_Justice league_". This _Superman_ was like nothing ether Fisk or Smythe have seen before, Super-human strength and endurance, Flight, X-ray and laser vision, and Freezing breath. His file also repeatedly noted an unknown element called Kryptonite.

This was the most important thing needed to destroy this almost unbeatable treat. "It says in the file he's just about unstoppable unless this substance, _Kryptonite_, is with in a meter of him. Problem is he along with many others almost equally as powerful freaks like him. They're all in a large satellite orbiting the world Mr. Fisk" finished Smythe. "Does that file tell were we could discover this, 'Unknown' element." Said the Kingpin. He began to pace back and fourth around the office, Playing with the leaves on the variously depressed ferns in the room.

After a long period of waiting a frown spread across his clean-shaven mug. "What is taking so long Smythe?" He Howled. As he continued to stride around the office, the aggravating sound of Typing and clicking drove him mad with anticipation. His eagerness rose to an aggressive level, as he looked around the room for something to through. Thinking that would help Smythe work faster, just as Smythe announced "Found it." "What?" said Fisk. "I've found a place were we can get a large amount of _Kryptonite_, it's a small town in Kansas not far from here. It's called _Small Ville_." Just then the Elevator doors Slid open and there stood one of the most powerful members of the JLA.

A few moments earlier and several floors down in the Luthor Corp. headquarters, Elektra began to feel the tedium of working on a permanent pay-role with someone like the kingpin of crime. She stood up and walked across the room to the elevator and rode it to the Lobby. She decided to explore this city called "Metropolis" and see what it had to offer to her.

A she walked down Main-street looking at all the shops and all the Happy people. She hadn't heard all the information the kingpin found. But what she did know was that this city and maybe the whole world had an organized system of Hero's protecting them. Suddenly the sound of a large ruckus reached Her. She looked up just in time to see a strangely dressed woman in a red, gold, and blue metal bodysuit up to her Chest and a pair of foot long metal gauntlets, who was Flying right above the city! The uproar from the large group surrounding her didn't calm down until she landed about a block away from Elektra.

"You," said the flying woman. She was looking strait at Elektra with a solemn silently annoyed look on her face. "Do you know were this 'Luthor Corp.' building is." She Said. "Ya, I'll take you there." Said Elektra. "Just follow me." She cleverly hid her daggers under her Costume. She hoped not to have to use them on such an obviously powerful woman. But that wouldn't be the only reason she was reluctant to use them.

This woman had very defined features. Making her looks something like a beautifully carved statue of a god. "Here's the Building. I work here so I can show you around." Lied Elektra. "Thanks," Said the woman. "You don't know who I am do you?" She said. "I'm Wonder Woman… you can call me Diana." She Continued Sleekly blushing, Wonder woman out stretched her hand to Elektra. She shook wonder woman's hand with a reproachful smile. "Are you one of Luthor's new Secretaries?" asked Diana. 'Luthor?' Elektra thought. Then she remembered the name of the Office, Luthor Corp.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor found me a job just a while ago." She lied again. She showed Diana to the Elevator and turned to leave back to the city. Wonder Women stopped her just before reaching the front doors. "Excuse me if I'm being to upfront," She stated, again sleekly blushing she continued "But I have a friend that I Think you could really get along with, Her name's Barda. Her husband had recently pasted away and she could use a friend." She followed with a wink and turned back to the Elevators. Elektra wasn't Shore what she meant by that last statement but didn't think too much on it.

"Its called Small Ville." Finished Smythe. Wonder Women road the elevator to the top floor of Luthor Corp. When she reached the top floor she didn't see the Slick maniacal face of Lex, but the bearish and Husky frame of Wilson Fisk. "Who are you?" she stated right upfront. She stepped over too the Two men standing were Lex would normally be. "Who are YOU" Replied Smythe. "I'm Wonder women of the Justice league, are you to the cause of the raise in organized crime in metropolis?" she said. Fisk stepped over to her and made the gesture to backhand wonder woman. She stopped his hand with out effort and tossed him into a nearby wall. He pressed a button on the cuff of his jacket. It began to beep very loudly and Fisk passed out several seconds later.

As she attempted to get more information from Smythe, the elevator doors reopened, and there stood Elektra. "You?" said Diana. Elektra moved with inhuman speed and pulled out her daggers. She stopped right in front of Diana. "I'm sorry." Elektra whispered in Wonder woman's ear. Just then she pierced the armor Diana wore and the sound of screeching metal rang out around the office. Diana Spat out blood and dropped to her knees. Elektra then placed a powerful kick to wonder woman sending her out the window Smythe was looking out earlier.

As her body fell limp down about 100 stories, near the bottom of the building she disappeared. "She's gone." Said Elektra, "I think she went back to the base the JLA was using. She's a member you now. I'll check what the file has to say about her." Finished Smythe. With a disappointed look on her face, Elektra stated "I' know were we can learn more about the JL, and especially Her. I've got to go look for a woman named Barda." Down in the main street of Metropolis the Flash was carrying a wounded Diana around the city. "I' told you, you'll need back up. Come on John, Teleport us up to the tower. NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel or DC comic corporations.

Genre Action/Adventure, and Suspense

Crossover: Marvel and DC comics

Universes-

JLA Unlimited: (The series)

Small Ville: Superman's origins (The series)

Superman/Batman (Comics)

Static-shock (The series)

Teen Titans (The series)

Teen Titans/The Outsiders (Comics)

Amazing Spiderman: (The series)

Venom (Comics)

Exiles (Comics)

X-men Evolution: (The series)

New X-men (Comics)

Daredevil (Comics)

Chapter 2: Titan's Tower: A journey for The Brotherhood Of evil mutants 

The River surrounding L.A was unusually still as the brotherhood of evil mutants moved along the watery floor. "We must reach that building in the center of the river." Claimed Magneto. Him, his 18 year-old Son and his 19 year-old Daughter walked along side Unus, an older man and a close friend of there father, who was generating the bubble they traveled in, followed by the entire Brotherhood and several Acolytes. "That building must have something on were the hell we are, and how we can find more mutants to aid us." Said Pietro Maximoff, the son of magneto and the incredible fast mutant known as Quicksilver.

"Yes, Pietro. We must discover the" were a bouts of some powerful allies in this new world." Said Destiny. She had foreseen the brotherhood being transported to something of a different reality and they were operating from the tower they were currently heading towards.

"I hope that they've got some food in this joint. I haven't eaten in a long time" "Your always hungry Blob," said Toad, A youthful 16 year-old with an attitude that matched his mutant abilities. Making him very uncomfortable to be around with terrible manners and being a very pushy, punk of a teen. "You know what toad one of these days, I'm going to through you half way across the world for being so stupid" Said the incredible large and powerful, 17 year-old Blob. He and toad were good friends but the rude comments he constantly made pushed the blob to repeatedly threaten his friend.

They're love hate friendship was nothing like the distrustful loathing relation ship between Juggernaut and Tooth-tooth. Two of the few mutants that worked along side Magneto from near the beginning, both of them and the recently Diseased Mesmero and Post were the only people that Magneto kept close to. He didn't even trust his own children as much as these devoted followers.

"Land ahead, about 2km's away" Said Unus. "I can put my force field up for about 1km more. Then we'll have to surface," He told the rest of the brotherhood. "That's going to take for ever. I could just carry you guys above the water." Said Quicksilver. "Do you really think you can carry Blob that far? He weighs about 200 _tons_," Joked toad. "Hey!" said blob. "Your right, any else have a plan?" said Peitro. "HEY!" Repeated the blob. "I can carry you guys and I don't need to breath underwater" Grunted Juggernaut. " But we _DO NEED TO BREATH TOO LIVE." _Screamed Saber tooth, "_WE ALSO NEED TO EAT AND WE HAVE LIMITS, YOU…" _"That's enough you two." Said Mystique. "He's not even a mutant, why's he even here. That stupid looking…" mumbled Saber-tooth.

A sly grim crossed juggernaut's face, "Looks like you girl's got you by the…" "Silence Juggernaut," Magneto commanded in a frighteningly _dark_ voice. "How much farther till your limit, Unus?" Asked Fabian Cortez the leader of the Acolytes. His mutant abilities were to enhance other mutant's powers. He was the only other reason they were traveling undetected under the water. He increased Unus' abilities; other whys they wouldn't have been able to travel this far. "Only a few more meters." He replied.

"Mister Creed, I think I can move every one the rest of the way. It's only a few thousand meters, and Cortez can give me the strength to travel the full distance." Said a very young, Pinkish purple-skinned, red headed mutant, named Blink. No older then 15 years old, she had been saved and raised by Victor Creed A.K.A Saber-tooth since she was 10. At this point in here life she could barley teleport a few miles, but as she grows so will here powers till she can move freely through time, space, and even alternate Realties. "I can't let you strain yourself, you mean too much to me." Said Creed.

"Don't hold her back," said Fabian. He swiftly moved over to her, and placed both hands on ether side of her head. Suddenly her body was engulfed in a magenta aura, Fabian released her and was met with a hard punch to his face, sending him flying across the floating force field. "Why the hell'd you do that for?" Screamed Creed. He yanked the collapsed Cortez from his feet and reared for another punch. "It's okay, Mister Creed" blink whispered. She closed her eyes and concentrated on opening a portal on the island.

As a swirling Pink wormhole opened in the center of the force field, both the Acolytes and Brotherhood members entered. As they traveled trough, the only ones left were Blink, Unus, Creed, and Fabian. Still holding Cortez by his shirt he tossed him into the hole with unnecessary force. As Saber-tooth entered the portal he stopped to look at Blink. "I'm… I'm fine… Mister creed." She straggled to answer him. He lifted her up and carried her into the portal, shortly followed by Unus, just as his power caved and the force field collapsed.

"What The…" Were the first words that came out of Quicksilver's mouth, as he looked up at the towering, T-shaped building he felt like an ant to a Human leg? The brother hood drew closer to the large monument, and was grated by torrent gunfire. These pitiful defenses were nothing compared to the awesome power of the master of magnetism. With easy he stopped all the bullets and crushed the guns. As the Brotherhood walked forward through the Garden they were reminded of the defense at the Xavier institute. Those defenses weren't made of metal making it harder to get through. As they reached the entrance to the Building there was an inscription that read, "This is Titans Tower, Home of the teen titans."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel or DC comic corporations.

Genre Action/Adventure, and Suspense

Crossover: Marvel and DC comics

Universes-

JLA Unlimited: (The series)

Small Ville: Superman's origins (The series)

Superman/Batman (Comics)

Static-shock (The series)

Teen Titans (The series)

Teen Titans/The Outsiders (Comics)

Amazing Spiderman: (The series)

Venom (Comics)

Exiles (Comics)

X-men Evolution: (The series)

New X-men (Comics)

Daredevil (Comics)

Chapter 3: Club Chaney's: The Meta-human and Mutant hotspot

Grace explored the parking lot of Chaney's. The gang was taking a day of, and it was Her shift to Bodyguard the door of the club. "She's perfect for us," Said Symbiote #1. "She looks strong, She'll make a great She-Venom. Since the last host killed herself I've grown bored jumping from person to person, but they all die after a few hours." Said symbiote #2.

"This sucks, I can't stand this sh…" Grace was cut of buy the sound of moving Cars. A few Meta-humans were backing out of the lot. Suddenly a tall handsome young man seemed to rise from behind a garbage dumpster. He had short blonde hair and a goatee, also seemed to be wearing an all black trench coat over a white t-shirt and baggy black pants.

He slowly walked to the door of the club, with heavy steps. As he reached the front of the club he locked eyes with Grace. "Sorry, We don't let Hobos into this club no matter what power you have, SCRAM…" The man, Eddie Brock reached a large muscled ink colored arm out and grabbed Grace by the face. He then flung her across the parking lot directly through the windshield of a ford Mustang. After wait a few seconds the first symbiote had completely formed around the host, Eddy. "Well this is great, she was weak after all…" Started the liquid form of the second symbiote.

Grace had began to raise herself out of the car. "Wow." She said, "What a pathetic hit. Is that all you've got." She lifted the Mustang and through it at Venom. Several whip-like tendrils shot from His stomach destroying the car on contact. "No, it's not." Then Grace pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed the outsiders "I've got some rowdy Club Crasher, I can probably handle him but I don't think a little help could hurt." Suddenly Grace found herself pinned to the outside wall of the club.

The second symbiote dashed for her just as the outsiders came to help and collided with an orange skinned girl with long curly red hair. It began to spread across Starfire's whole body. The symbiosis revealed a sleek skinny being with a body colored with yellow and purple swirls, her long red hair circled around her giving of intense heat. "This is better then that other useless girl. We are Stronger, We are powerful, and we are now Inferno!" The second symbiote, a clone of the original created in a lab, had combined with the outsider's own Starfire. Her alien heritage and Meta- powers unwillingly given to her caused the Symbiote to mutate and not only control Starfire but upgrading her powers as well.

Venom turned to see the newly formed "Inferno". "Hmm…Body jumping looks greater now then ever." The venom from the symbiote's universe never permanently combined with Brock. The first symbiote flung its self from Eddy B. nearly messing a punch throne by an irate Night wing.

The strike hit Eddy knocking out most of his teeth as he regained control of his own mind. "What did you do to her," Screamed Dick (Night wing) Grayson. He was violently shaking Eddy "What did you do to my fiancé?" The disembodied first Symbiote glided through the Rest of the outsiders unseen in the dark street.

As they tried to Defeat the mighty Inferno she had by this time knocked several unconscious. One of which was the Granddaughter of the Famous, and now retired, hero "Black lightning". A super heroine named "Thunder". Her powers allowed her to control the density of her body, making her almost immovable and allowed her to jump from high points and land with enough force to leave a deep crater, hence her name, Thunder. The venom symbiote attempted to form around her unconscious body, but was ripped away by an awesome sonic wave, one of the Outsiders must have called for help because now, the birds of prey had arrived.

Sym. 1 realizing what they were up against tried to decided to merge with the next closest thing it could find, A young man beating to death the symbiote's former host, Night Wing. Sym. 1 Slithered behind him and crept on to the unsuspecting hero. Grayson attempted to struggle free of the Sym's grasp by punching and trashing it's liquid body. But it by the time the Sym. Had spread to his head all Night wing's grabbing and muffled yells couldn't help. He clutched his head in a fetal position. moaning in pain as the Symbiosis took hold.

The newly formed creature bore Night wing's symbol of Blue wings around his Body, and had the facial feature similar to venom. "I think I'll keep the name Night wing. What do you think honey?" Said Sym. 1 from his new body. Inferno was holding back the joined forces of the Outsiders and the Birds of prey, with her ridicules strength and new ability of high powered star beams, instead of Starfire's Star bolts, She was even able to hold of, the newest Outsider, super boy. "I think I'm falling in love all over again." Inferno joked.

The strength of night wing along with his athletic agility was enough to dispose of the Birds of prey, as well as, arsenal and Jade of the Outsiders. Super boy was putting up a fight against Inferno. But as she began to over power him she took advantage of her newly enhanced star beams and blasted Him backwards, sending him into the side of Chaney's.

"Hmmm." Thought Night wing, He straightened him self up and Dove at super boy. Right before the, head on, full body collision with the demi-Man of steal the sym. attached to Night wing jumped bodies onto super boy just has Dick Grayson head-butted him in the chest, Possibly snapping his neck. Super boy laid against the Floor of the club unconsciously as the sym. engulfed his body. Inferno stepped through the hole she made and looked upon Sym. 1 with great fear.

He rose from the ground and began to float inches above the ground. His eyes were narrow red slits and burned with a powerful red glow. His body was larger then it had ever been nearly 20 feet tall, and icy blue smoke resonated from his mouth highlighting his several rose of jagged silver teeth which as curled into a large fearsome Grin. And on his chest he bore a symbol close to Super boy's but instead of an S there was a slanted V that looked, as through it had several slashes through it.

Staring at the terrifying creature before them the club began to quickly clear out. All except for Sym 1, Inferno, and all the bodies of the unconscious Outsiders and birds of prey. "What…Who… Are you" squeaked Inferno, in a booming, resonating voice that shook thee Walls of the Chaney's the creature said, "Time without end"


End file.
